


These Are Your First Steps

by Stripedsheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Interrogation, Angst, Coercion, Conversations, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsheep/pseuds/Stripedsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ren have a talk. An alternate take on the Interrogation Scene.  Multi-chapter fic.</p><p> </p><p>Based off of the events in Star Wars: The Force Awakens film and novelization.  I started this story before my first published fanfic, but it has taken me a while to refine it.  Any comments and critiques are welcome!<br/>Updated: 7/27 @_@ finally!      Ongoing fic, thank you for your continuing support!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

           

             The surrounding trees had burst into billowing clouds of smoke and fire.  An aroma of burnt metal wafted through the air, mingling into a sickly cocktail of caustic scents leaving a heavy, oppressive atmosphere in its path, as yelps of terror could be heard from the myriad of alien species fleeing Maz’s castle. 

In the wake of the First Order’s assault, Rey sprinted further into the forests of Takodana, every so often glancing back toward the carnage with a grimace.  She was determined to draw the Stormtrooper’s attention away from BB-8, taking in ragged breaths while fighting back the fear which threatened to envelope her heart.  She felt the zing of a Stormtrooper’s shot fly over her shoulder, and in a burst of anger she quickly turned and returned fire with the borrowed blaster she held, hitting the Stormtrooper squarely in the chest sending him flying back into the underbrush with a satisfying thump.  It was through necessity that she had acquired the reflexes to react swiftly to threats on her life, which were a common occurrence for the denizens of Jakku.  To Rey, it was like a smooth casing of armor had formed over her heart, pushing out the terror she felt as a child so long ago.

But this time something was different.  Rey’s senses were heightened and a desperation she had never known during the entirety of her young life engulfed her amidst the chaos. She knew there was something much more wretched than Stormtroopers which pursued her that day. 

 

He could sense her fear, faint though it was.  Like cool, shivering tendrils they would guide him straight to his quarry.  Evidently she had fled Jakku with the traitor, shielding the droid from his grasp.  He would see to this personally, as General Hux’s officers were clearly ill-equipped to handle the fugitives.  Taking long striding steps, he soon arrived at a rocky outcrop covered in moss, ignoring the sounds of the ensuing battle which had faded into the distance behind him.  Pausing, the tendrils solidified into an anxiety laden form, standing just below him.  _Ah, there she is_. The wraith-like form of Kylo Ren loomed into view over Rey like a nightmarish sentinel, causing her to stumble backwards in shock. Frantically, she lifted her blaster, firing one shot after another hoping to slow him down.  Almost lazily, the dark warrior deflected each bolt with his unusually long lightsaber, sending a shower of sparks with each blow.  _Hmph, enough of this. Playtime is over._

Rey inhaled sharply, as the stranger lifted his hand toward her, freezing her body in place with her shooting arm harmless and rigid behind her.  Sweat poured down her form as she struggled to regain any kind of movement, anything that would allow her to flee from the masked figure. 

He circled her at his leisure, studying her coldly before speaking with a static laden voice that had been altered by the mask he wore.  “So you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about. Tell me, where is the droid, the BB unit you were aiding?”  Rey felt the dreadful heat of his weapon near her cheek, poised to take off her head, as though she needed to be reminded further that escape was impossible. “Where is it?” he demanded again.  Then he lowered his weapon, stepping closer as he lifted a gloved hand toward her face. She felt a presence enter into her mind.  Rey closed her eyes tightly in an effort to keep him out, but it was useless.  “Is it true?  You’re just a scavenger?”  Kylo could not hide his disappointment.  _But there’s something here…I sense something of interest…..what is it, I wonder?  Hmm….she’s just an ordinary scavenger from Jakku and yet….!_

“The map---you’ve seen it!”  Ren pulled away from her, moving toward a small group of Stormtroopers awaiting his orders. “Pull the division out. We have what we need.”  Rey’s eyes widened as her heart thumped wildly in her chest, searching in vain for any means of escape.  The cloaked warrior waved a hand over her and she immediately blacked out, any fear of pain or punishment dissipating in one moment of cold silence. 

 

Rey awoke in an unfamiliar room with walls of smooth metal towering above her.  It was industrial in build but not entirely uncomfortable. Its furnishings were simple and benign in color.  She had lain curled up against something soft, a downy material she was not familiar with, and a mattress of some sort was elevated from the ground to the height of her knee. The lower half of the mattress was encased in a hard material Rey could not identify that prevented it from touching the floor. The chamber was silent aside from the low mechanical whir of some distant part of the ship. Pulling her legs up and hugging them to herself, Rey sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable cruelty from her abductors that would surely follow.  She had been captured, that much was certain, and she could find no discernable cracks or vents in the walls that were large enough for her to escape through. 

The sound of a door sliding open startled her into a defensive position and she pressed her back into the wall, icy dread filling her countenance.  A figure clad in a high necked top and long pants walked into the room carrying a silver colored tray.  Rey blinked, uncertain and a little surprised to see a man so casually dressed within a ship that should be entirely filled with uniformed or masked soldiers.  The door clicked shut behind him, almost seamless against the walls of her chamber.  He looked too young to be an officer.  At least that was Rey’s assumption, but he had a stoic bearing which belied at least a few years of experience in some form or other.  They were both still as statues, staring each other down in silence.  Finally, the man spoke. 

“I’ve brought you something to eat.”  He stepped closer and placed the tray down a few paces away from the bed before moving back again.  Rey didn’t move, but glanced down at the tray and quickly looked back up at the man suspiciously.  He gave a small sigh but didn’t take his eyes off of hers.  “There is no reason to be afraid.” 

“Where am I?” Rey said sharply. “What is this place?”

“Let’s just say that you are in a secure location.  Right now you need to eat.  I’m sure you are hungry after your---ordeal.”

Rey continued to eye the man, doubtful of his sincerity.  As a child on Jakku, she had been tricked once or twice by scavengers and looters into exploring dangerous ruins with promises of shelter and extra portions.  They convinced Rey to crawl through tunnels that were too small for even Teedos to safely navigate through, allowing her access to a veritable wealth of untouched optic gears.  Once she had collected such treasures the bigger scavengers would give her only a quarter portion or two, or occasionally kick her back out into the unforgiving sands to wander alone until she could lay claim to a scrap hovel of her own. 

Having drifted off into her thoughts for a moment, Rey glanced back up at the man and was startled to find him staring at her as intently as he was before.  His head was tilted slightly to the side, but his stark expression remained unchanged.  Rey shifted uneasily beneath his gaze.  Noticing her discomfort, the man looked away from her and instead focused his attention on the tray, carefully sitting down next to it.  Rey noted as he folded his long legs awkwardly in front of him, that he was much taller than she had first thought and appeared to be somewhat athletic in build.  Perhaps he was a soldier of some sort?  She watched him and noticed his eyebrow quirk up slightly as he lifted the rectangular cover off of the tray and picked up a utensil, scooping up a small amount of the food and taking a bite.  He chewed slowly, pushing the tray closer toward Rey.  After swallowing he said, “This food is safe, no one is trying to trick you.”

Rey blinked, relaxing slightly. She cautiously moved away from the wall toward the pre-offered meal.  In truth, she was not particularly hungry at the moment, but by instinct she could not refuse food of any kind, as she had learned that surviving beyond a fruitless scavenging day or two depended upon the size of her last meal.  She took the other utensil and ate a bit.  It was soft and plain in flavor, but seemed to be nutritious.  As she continued to take small tentative bites, the man spoke again. 

“So tell me, why were you on Takodana?” 

Rey glowered.  “That’s none of your business.” 

The man blinked and turned, pursing his lips slightly. 

“You aren’t going to make things any easier on yourself by resisting.  I had no intention of coming in here to make threats, I just want to talk.” His voice was low and coaxing.

Rey stopped midway through her meal, swallowing quickly before replying in disgust.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?  Your First Order just attacked that castle and everyone in it!  The whole of Jakku knows about what you did to the sacred village in Kelvin Revine.  They were peaceful!  No one in their right mind would help you lot.”

She was glaring now, huffing in defiance.  But he sat there seemingly as unaffected as before, looking her over once or twice.  It wasn’t a look of superiority or anger, as she may have expected.  Instead he regarded her as though he were examining cargo in a warehouse, scrutinizing and emotionless.  It contrasted sharply with his dark eyes, which may have looked softer, or even capable of holding kindness on any other man.  It was completely unnerving to Rey and made her want to move away from him. He leaned in toward her before answering. 

“They were harboring renegades that threaten the balance of power within our galaxy.  Our Supreme Leader wishes to bring justice and stability to this lawless sector.  I wish I could make you understand….make you see why you are so important to our cause.  Yes you carry the map to Skywalker, but there is more, something about you…!”  A strange, voracious light cast a shadow over his eyes.

“What---what do you want from me?!” As much as she wanted to, she could not hide the tremor in her voice.

He moved nearer to her still, and she scampered backward on her hands and feet across the floor until her back was pressed up against the bed frame.  Rey was not easily shaken even when she was outnumbered in a fight, but now her stomach turned with nausea as she sensed something decidedly _predatory_ in this man’s stare.  Once again she was reminded of the difference in their physical sizes and she blanched, instincts warning her to get away, that she must keep him from touching her! Rey searched desperately around the room for some kind of weapon, anything she could use to protect herself should he try to overpower her.  He was mere inches away now, and Rey fisted her hand to strike him-------only to find that she could not move.  Her heart sank with terror and recognition.  His hand was raised, open palmed and he looked at her almost imploringly, shaking his head sadly. 

            “I already told you, I just want to talk.” 


	2. Chapter 2

            It was him, the masked creature! The walking nightmare who captured her amidst the chaos on Takodana, same one she saw in a vision induced by her encounter with Luke Skywalker’s old lightsaber.  Here he was, mask-less and unarmed, yet Rey could not decide which was more terrifying, his shrouded visage or his human form, neither of which seemed to have an ounce of pity or remorse. He had restricted her movements once again, forcing her to comply with whatever sinister motive he had in mind.  And as much as she wanted to deny it, she too felt an otherworldly connection to him; something she could not entirely describe.           

“There’s no need to be so frightened.  This will be less painful for you if you were to just answer my questions.”

Rey was beside herself.  Exasperated and terrified she managed to croak out, “You can see my thoughts can’t you?  Why not just take what you want and be done with it? And you _did_ trick me! You never gave me your name!!”

He looked at her quizzically then.  “I didn’t trick you.  You are determined to kill me, yet you don’t even know me. You don’t even know who I am.” 

“Well, then who the hell are you?!”

“My name is Kylo Ren. I am the leader of the Knights of Ren and a commander of the First Order.”  He turned to the side, a look almost resembling exasperation crossing his aquiline features. Pursing his lips slightly he sighed and turned his boyish eyes back onto her, clear, focused, yet unseeing. The tone in his voice was at once threatening and pleading.  

Rey didn’t quite know how she should handle this man. Her confusion began to supersede her fear, if just a little. “---Knights of Ren?” she asked hesitantly.

“I answered your question, now I think it’s fair if you answer mine.  Tell me about your time on Jakku.” 

Rey looked at him, unsure of how to proceed.  On one hand, she did not want to blindly obey his demands.  He was clearly an enemy and made it known that he was unafraid to use less than friendly tactics against her.  She was very much a prisoner, no matter how he chose to describe it.  But if he just wanted information about her, maybe she could stick to broad topics that would keep Finn and the others out of harms way.  Also, she really wished that he wasn’t so close to her face. 

Kylo blinked at her before sitting back away from Rey, slowly moving to a comfortable, crossed legged position on the floor. 

Relaxing somewhat, she found that she could move again.  She crossed her arms, rubbing them and turned her head away from him, staring into a corner of the room.

“There isn’t much to tell.  Yes, I am a scavenger.  But I’m free and am slave to no one!  At least I was free.”  She glared at him again, insolent to the end.  He just observed her, with his infuriatingly unchanging expression.  Rey heaved a sigh, turning her eyes in annoyance.  “I grew up there, at least as long as I can remember.  I know every area of that desert between The Starship Graveyard and Carbon ridge like the back of my hand.”

“And how did you survive in such a place?  It is impossible for most carbon based life-forms to survive naturally on Jakku, our records show that it is nearly impossible to maintain any crops there.” 

Rey snorted at his clinical description of her home planet, desolate or not. “Yes, you’d expect that from a desert planet. Unkar Plutt is in charge of the Concession stand at Niima Outpost.  He will give emergency Portions to anyone who can bring him good parts from the wrecked ships out in the Starship Graveyard.  I----worked for him for a while, fixing ships he’d stolen or collected as collateral from smugglers.”

“You must be very familiar with spacecraft of all sorts. Is that how you were able to pilot that stolen freighter?”

Rey despised the fact that he had steered the conversation in his favor. She still didn’t understand what he wanted with her and she wasn’t in a hurry to find out why he was so interested in her personal history.   _Let’s humor him for a while, at least it will buy me some time.  Speaking of purchases…._

“On Jakku we barter valuables for Portions of food.  Let’s do a trade.  I answer one question and you answer one of mine.  Now it’s your turn.”

Kylo lifted his chin up slightly and sniffed disdainfully at her proposition. He didn’t seem to like having his own words thrown back at him. For a second, Rey feared her boldness would anger him and that he would rescind his promise to leave her unharmed.  Finally he responded, “Alright. What is it that you wish to know?”

Rey desperately wanted to know if Finn, Han and the Wookie had survived the onslaught, but she kept that thought buried deep in the back of her mind, willing herself to think of something to ask that would keep him occupied for a while longer.  Nibbling on her lower lip, she did her best to look more self-conscious than she actually felt, searching for some invisible spot on the floor to focus on.

“How are you able to read my mind?  And you were able to deflect my blaster… you carry a lightsaber…..I’ve never seen anything like it.  They say only Jedi can do such things but----“ _How can it be real?_ She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. There was no dishonesty in her question. Between Maz’s insistence that she had some kind of destiny to follow, the fractured dream she saw and _this_ man’s abilities, what should she believe anymore?  Even the famed Han Solo had confirmed that mystical powers existed in this universe. Powers stemming from the Light and the--

“The Dark side? I know it well.”  She looked up startled to find that he was smiling slightly.  It wasn’t a pleasant smile.  Head held up he almost smirked at her now, pride practically radiating off of him.  “I am well versed with both sides of the Force, The Dark and the Light can both be controlled, _molded_ even, but it must be by someone of great skill. Of great _capacity._ Such power…you could even say it is in my blood.”

Rey nearly gawked at him, simultaneously disturbed and dumbfounded by the sheer vanity of this man.  Kylo continued on, for all his powers of empathy he was almost oblivious to her now, so engrossed was he in his own words.

“It is rare for one to be strong with the Force, there are so few left in the galaxy who possess such latent ability.  We were searching for the stolen map to Skywalker when you and your traitorous friend continued to thwart our efforts.  That traitor is simply proof of Hux’s complete failure, yet it is clear to me that the Force is strong with you. You are no ordinary scavenger, Rey.”  

It was practically pouring from him now; whatever was left of the carefully controlled veneer of stability Kylo had exhibited previously was overshadowed by fanaticism.  He was much closer to her than before, snatching her wrist he tightened his grip while maintaining that same possessed look in his eyes.  Rey felt herself breaking out into a cold sweat again as she could sense some kind of pressure building up in the air around them, between them even, and she turned away from him to try to escape its heaviness.  It felt as though something were pressing down upon her chest and legs, the immovable weight of his presence increasing as he bent nearer to her.  He was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin as he slowly ran a finger down the side of her cheek, brushing it lightly down her neck toward her throat. Rey felt her skin crawl and to her dismay she flushed, hot and trembling at his touch.  She fought back any sounds that threatened to spill from her as he unhurriedly stroked that sensitive part of her neck, up and down, all too aware of the agonizing and strange sensations he was producing inside her.

He spoke in low, dulcet tones, “And yet you are _just_ a scavenger….the Supreme Leader would have me rip that map out of your mind.  And I could do so, very easily if I wanted to. But there is another way. I can see your fear, your loneliness…I have no wish to take the map from you, I want you to give it to me, willingly.”  He was almost whispering and she shut her eyes to him, wishing she could drown out his voice and keep him from relentlessly probing her mind. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. You have been through enough suffering and anguish. Of all the prospective candidates I have met, you alone are strongest with the Force. You have great potential Rey.  If you give me that map, I can show you more worlds beyond even the outer reaches of this galaxy, knowledge greater than anything Han Solo could have ever promised you.”

Rey cringed and glared at him, catching him off guard.  He stared at her in wonder before regaining his composure and rasped, “How’s that for an even trade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time in coming, thank you for waiting patiently! More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

           

            Rey shuddered as the air around them continued to hum with unseen power.  He was no longer probing her mind, but the weight of his presence enveloped her thoughts like a shroud.  She wriggled and found she could move slightly but not enough to rip her arm out of his hard grip.  He maneuvered himself behind her, and Rey felt his arms wrap around her waist.  Rey grunted in frustration as she fought to keep him away, but found that she could no longer move her hands.  It felt as though they were stuck to the smooth floor.  She strained against invisible bonds, her muscles burning from exertion.  Settling in behind her with his legs outstretched on either side, she found her back pressed against his torso.   As terrified as she was, she wretched her body about snarling at Kylo, wishing she could tear some vulnerable part of him to shreds.     

“GET OFF OF ME, YOU MONSTER!” 

Leaning forward, he shushed her gently, contrary to his restrictive actions.  She could not deny that he was more than strong enough to match her in a physical fight, regardless of whatever mystical powers he bragged about possessing.  She felt helpless, even as the warmth from his body spread through her, causing her skin to flush again. He buried his face into the back of her neck, his arms like steel bands, sighing contentedly.  He embraced her, squeezing her to him, like a child seeking comfort from a stuffed toy.  She could feel his heart beating, thick and fast, reverberating through her chest as she breathed heavily from her exertions. The revulsion she felt melded into something unfamiliar, an intangible emotion that should have been lost long ago, when her family left her behind on a desolate, desert planet.  Is this what pity feels like? 

            He pressed himself around her even more tightly and she could only groan uncomfortably against him. “This is so strange-----there’s something wrong with you.”

She leaned forward intent on bashing her head into his nose, but found that she was frozen on the spot. 

            “Don’t try to struggle, you’ll just hurt yourself. I’m sure you must still be exhausted.”  He said, nuzzling her.  

She gritted her teeth, as something rippled and churned around them.  Kylo’s half lidded eyes raised slightly.

            “This is incredible, your power is growing as we speak.  I can help you tap into this, you can become so much stronger. More than you could possibly imagine. Grandfather has shown me how….”

            He was murmuring into her ear, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.  His voice was low and soft, but barely audible above the sound of blood pounding in Rey’s head. 

            “You promised you wouldn’t hurt me.”  She heard herself pleading.

            “And I won’t, you have my word.”

            “If you can sense that I’m tired, then please let go.”

Kylo considered her for a second, but was unmoved. 

            “No.  Not until you’ve had your first lesson. I will show you the power of the Force, Rey.” 

Rey could only stare straight ahead, while Kylo Ren closed his eyes in concentration.  A rush of power surrounding them condensed down until she could feel him pushing it into her body.  She braced herself waiting to feel the invasive probing once again, only to find that instead of pulling things out, he was placing something inside.   Visions of places and souls raced through her mind’s eye so quickly that she could not focus on any one thing.  A blur of images became a beam of light connecting the past with the present.  She saw once again the snowy backdrop of a forest.  Only this time she could only hear the muffled sounds, blunted as though her ears were covered.  She could see him moving, unmasked and garbed in his black robes.  He was running towards her slowly.  There was a distant sound that soon became a loud roar and she heard someone calling to her,

            “Rey! Stop! STOP!” 

Something crashed against her and she moved forward, Finn, oh Finn he was bleeding on the ground in front of her.  The world spun and twisted until she saw fire spewing from a blackened planet, which quickly morphed into ash and was soon soaked in rain.  Through that rain she could see a large knarled Tree as lightning flashed in midnight blue sky.  Suddenly as though sucked in backwards, all the images and scenes before her swirled and a sickening popping sound could be heard as they all were absorbed into a singular point before vanishing into blackness. 

            Rey panted in the dark, gasping for breath and too overwhelmed and over stimulated by what she had seen.  Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was back within the confines of her furnished room.  Back within Kylo’s arms. 

            He was breathing just as heavily as she, his arms locked as tightly as ever around her.  He panted as though coming down from some high, and slowly he dragged a hand up between her breasts, and up around her throat.  Tears began streaming down her face and she cried out softly.  “Please stop this, it’s too much….please…”

He breathed against her, as though he were drained, but Kylo did not let go.  She was mortified and blushing furiously as she could feel something hard between them, pressing up against the swell of her buttocks.  Confusion wracked her brain as he leaned in again, crushing her to him, while planting soft kisses into the skin of her shoulder.  Rey was still too sensitive, moaning at the touch of his lips. 

            “Ahhh, sto---what….AH!…what did you do to me, you bastard?!”

But the dark warrior was silent, lightly kissing her neck and hair.  The hand around her waist began stroking her stomach in smooth, even circles, lingering just above the curve of her groin.  Rey’s abdomen tightened with each lazy swirl and her hips bounced when he stroked her in _just_ the right place.  Her legs squirmed uncomfortably, rubbing against each other in a vain effort to block out the multitude of sensations he was giving her.

            Something primal stirred within them both and he could not stop himself from nibbling lightly on her ear, until he had coaxed out more delicious whimpers from Rey’s lips. She trembled as he teased her earlobe with his mouth and tongue, until she was shaking with some unspoken need.  Kylo’s swollen erection, rose unbidden as he rubbed himself against her quaking body.  With each lap of his tongue, Rey arched into him her cries reverberating around the room.  He sighed closing his eyes and stilled his movements until he had calmed himself once again.  His heart was still beating fast, but it took all the training and self-discipline he had ever acquired to stop himself from taking the girl right then and there.  At last he spoke,

            “I’ve changed my mind.  There is one more thing I’d like to teach you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuing patience! It's taken a while to get back here, but I am determined to see this one through, one way or another!


End file.
